powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 44: Leave it to Mai!
is the forty-fourth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Mai goes undercover in an old-west city created by Giluke out of revived Space Beasts. Plot Super Guiluke stands before a pile of what appears to be fallen rock, a dead lifeform that slightly resembles Ghost Guiluke's shape. Ahames quickly appears, extending her arm in attack, growling "Die!" to him. He casually blocks the attack with his free hand. "Wait, Ahames," he coolly tells her, "right now, I'm reviving another life," he says, projecting a beam to it. Suddenly, the rockish pile comes back to life, Space Beast Soldier Zadosu. Super Guiluke informs her that he found Zadosu, too, falling in the void of the graveyard of space, merging himself with the beast in order to return as a ghost and roam. And now, with his newfound abilities, he was able to revive him in recompense. The three kneel in honor as Bazuu arrives, proudly observing Super Guiluke's new abilities and return, appalling Ahames. Bazuu looks to Ahames disdainfully. "It's regrettable, if only you had quickly conquered Earth," his words oozing venom. Mai is being chased by Sayaka down stairways of the park. Mai grins in fun, while Sayaka impatient, as Mai appears wearing Sayaka's clothing and vice-versa. "Give me back my clothes," Sayaka orders the woman's attempt at humor, as Mai makes a remark about how she should be seen stylishly once in a while. Playfully running from the nagging Sayaka, Mai hides, further irritating her superior. Sayaka stops in her tracks, perplexed, as she's approached and surrounded by several suspicious characters. Just then, they each attempt to attack her, one by knife, as Sayaka fends them off and Mai looks on from where she hides nearby, watching on in horror. The men reveal themselves to be old foes Space Beast Soldier Boruta and Space Beast Soldier Zonosu, both of whom the Changeman have already killed. The beasts beat upon and shove Sayaka down a long flight of stairs, landing unconscious at the feet of the other civilians who transform into Hidora. Mai jumps out to her rescue, readying herself to battle the creatures she's shocked to find alive as Super Guiluke makes himself known along with Zonosu. "What the hell are you plotting, now" she asks furiously. "A city of spirits, Guiluke City, has been created," he proudly answers. "A world of spirits in which those revived from the dead are made to roam the street," he gloats in finish, commanding the revived beasts to attack as Mai guards Sayaka. Just then, Dragon and the others arrive. Mai tells Dragon to get Sayaka to safety, as the others make a path for him to escape as he holds the unconscious woman and Mai stays behind fighting off the Space Beast Soldiers. Suddenly, Super Guiluke brings down a dome-like barrier around the city, sealing Mai within as the Changeman escape with Sayaka. They look back, taking notice and scream urgently for Mai. Sometime later, Mai is creeping around a city that looks remarkably like an Old West setting, complete with shootouts and everything. An understandably confused Mai looks on in shock, soon deciding on what her plan is to be. Moments later, the man Zonosu disguises himself as confidently moves through the town, firing a gun at an approaching Indian who attacks with a war cry. Another cowboy shoots at the man, who dodges, the misfire hitting near the window of a store that Mai stands in, frozen, attempting to hide herself by pretending to be a mannequin modeling a wedding dress. Zonosu catches movement and stares at her, Mai in horror at her cover blown, until Zonosu continues on his way. Meanwhile, Super Guiluke arrives in the town chapel he's made his hideout. The pews are filled with people possessed by dead Space Beast Soldiers and Hidora that have been revived. A holograph of Bazuu emerges, Super Guiluke revealing that his plan is to revive the creatures who are now able to possess humans. "Wonderful," Bazuu marvels. "Fill the Earth with cities of decay and corruption," he furthers. Meanwhile, the Changeman circle over the domed city, Dragon in Jetchanger 1 and Griffin and Pegasus in Helichanger 2, in attempt at firing onto the dome to crack it. It's no use and Griffin worries nervously about Mai's safety. "Mai feels responsible for Sayaka's injury and is investigating alone. She's in danger and must infiltrate immediately," Ibuki urgently warns. Sayaka watches on from the Dengeki Base control room, bandaged and wounded, in worry of her friend. Back in a bar in Guiluke City, drunken men anxiously clap at the arrival of a flamenco dancer. Boruta provides music by acoustic guitar as the dancer -- Mai -- nears her way around each of the men in the room, basking in compliments and wolf-whistles. It's a side of Mai never seen before, as she moves her way over to Boruta, flirtatiously stating, "I'd like to dance for Super Guiluke. Can you deliver him that message," she asks, the enamored man stuttering his response. Suddenly, Zonosu approaches, asking her for a dance. As they dance, Zonosu remarks that she looks familiar, Mai nervously trying to keep her cover. Thankfully for her, Boruta tries to get the man away, an arguing erupting as she makes her escape. Meanwhile, the Changemen are underground, sneaking through the city by underground tunnels. Mai has successfully escaped the saloon, plainly walking through the city now disguised as an Indian, as the others still search for her. She wonders where Super Guiluke could be, as she skips the streets, even greeting a Hidora as she passes. She stops at a stand serving shish kebab, asking for one. Taking this moment of break, she loses herself in enjoyment of the food, as a gruff voice calls out from behind her. "I've found you," the man declares. Mai freezes in place, as the man who Zonosu possesses walks past her, over to a woman in a purple dress. "I can't be fooled no matter how many disguises you wear," he tells the woman, who hides her face. She looks up to him and he's taken by surprise, winking at her, as she shrieks, "You dirty man, what are you doing," kicking him in the groin. He collapses in pain, reverting to his true form, surprised to find that it's Shiima! She runs to a nearby building where two figures stand; one, Gator in a suit and bow-tie, another is Buuba, wearing a sombrero and poncho. Just then, a small explosion occurs before them and Super Guiluke arrives. "Tell Ahames that spying is useless," he says, removing the three with a simple maneuver he blasts at them. Sometime later, Mai enters the church hideout of Guiluke, dressed as a nun, while Hiryuu leans up from a manhole cover, spying. Mai approaches the altar, as Zonosu and Boruta enter behind her, guns drawn, as Super Guiluke reveals himself. "So you think Super Guiluke wouldn't notice your disguises," he asks, egotistically referring to himself in the third person before commanding Zadosu to attack. The beast laughs, "Mai Tsubasa, which Space Beast Soldier should I choose to possess your body," he asks, tauntingly. He approaches her, his face becoming the black hole of the space graveyard. Mai struggles in fear as a shot rings out, firing through the church and hitting Zadosu's face. Mai makes her escape during the confusion, running outside, the others in pursuit, halting as they spot a gunman on the roof, three others appearing on separate building tops. It's a shootout at Guiluke City! Eventually, Sayaka finds herself in a tussle with a female Indian, a mysterious figure coming to Sayaka's rescue by shooting the Hidora-possessed woman. Sayaka takes aim at the woman dressed in Western gear, who reveals herself to be Mai! Happy to see her safety, Sayaka makes her way near Mai as Zonosu and Boruta make their way to the women. They blast the weapons from the hands of the two men, as they stand unarmed and whimpering, and beg to not be shot. Lowering their weapons, Sayaka and Mai are able to lay the two men out with a simple wink. His plans falling to pieces, Super Guiluke approaches the five guns who conceal their faces, looking up to reveal themselves. He utters a curse as Hiryuu reveals that they snuck in by tunnel. Sayaka tells Mai to inform them of each of her disguises and Mai complies. "But the one that suits me best is Change Phoenix," she ends, leading the others to transform. The five battle, Zadosu being weakened by Phoenix's attack. Once defeated with Power Bazooka, the barrier vanishes from the city and the spirits leave the bodies of those they inhabited. Super Guiluke is furious, firing a harsh attack to the five before summoning Gyodai. Afterwards, the five window shop through the city as Sayaka and Mai eat ice-cream, Sayaka excitedly looking at clothes through the window. She and Sayaka go over which one looks nicest, as Shou approaches, telling her that pink matches her most, running his hand down her back, brushing against her bum. Furious, she shoves Shou away and he stumbles backwards into Hiryuu and Yuuma in attempt to steady himself, who shove him back away. This time, Shou falls into Mai, attempting to steady himself, accidentally grabbing her breasts. She angrily shoves an ice-cream cone into his face, leading Sayaka to erupt with laughter. Once Shou rubs ice-cream on Mai's face, it becomes an all-out battle as the scramble around, playfully chasing each other. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Zados (Human Form): * (Human Form): Notes *One of Mai's transformations in this episode is that of a "Native American outfit"; this same outfit will be used in the next episode by an alien. **This is similar to another quick-change scenario where another female Ranger foreshadows one outfit in one episode while the costume appears again in the next. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Quick-Change Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda